


Names of stars

by Minipoo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Multi, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipoo/pseuds/Minipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell has a secret that she hasn't told anyone in about 4 years. Will one direction finally make her tell everything to them, will the boys fall for her and want to love her with all they have...  </p><p>Fun fact: I'm bad at summary's, the story hopefully will be better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hurts to tell you Chapter 1

Nell's pov'

 

As I exit my boring as fuck high school I prepare my self for the longly short walk ahead of me. -skip most of the 7 minute walk-  
As I arrive in my street I get that little nervous tingle as I usually do thinking of what he might do to me today. As I arrive to my front door I open it and say hello to my sister Jalapeño (jayla) and she asks me how my day was, I reply with a normal "ok". As my phone connects with the wifi it buzzes in my pocked I fish it out and look who it is. It the normal kik notification telling me come come early, I let out a tired sigh as I take if my uniform and change in to normal cloths and look at all the one direction posters my wall. I stand and think to my self, "I'll be meaning them soon." I look at the time, it's 3:25 the normal time I go over the road and get abused. 

As a walk across the road -from my house- I walk up the stairs to there small old house, I ring the old manual!! Door bell and I hear him rushing to the door yelling my name in a high pitched excited voice he opens it a sends me a warm smile and gives me a tight hug saying I've missed you Nellie. "I've missed you to" I said in a happyish voice. He told me to sit down on the lounge in front of the tv as usual so as usual I sat and he turned the tv onto a reality show and as normal he puts his hand in his shorts and arm around me hand down my shirt. On my breast and grabbed my leg inserting it between his legs squeezing it really tight and jerking off. Normal? I think not. 

He, Pedro is a dark skinned large very very large man. He is 41 years old and lives with his wife and 10 year old daughter -4 years younger that me-. I started going to there house when I was 7 because me and his daughter Elie got along very well (even with the age difference). When I was around 9 I was very close with there family and he was giving me kisses on the cheek, like I was his own daughter. Until one day we where playing a game where we where jumping on him and giving him kisses on the cheek just like he was my dad then I missed his cheek and my soft lips landed on his disgusting lips. After that all I remember is that he always tried to kiss me on the lips when no one was looking every time he tried I would scream. I don't remember when I stared letting him kiss me. When I was about 10, he started telling Elie I wasn't coming over and his wife would take her to play with someone else and in that time he would take me to his bedroom and strip me down naked and lie me down and get on top of me and just thrust up and down crushing me with he's extremely heavy weight. He never raped me but he always came close. 

He was a very rich man and would always buy me things but that's not my I continued going I continued going because he threatened to sue my parents and kill the after he got the money. I knew he would do it so I said nothing to anyone and continued going and getting abused.


	2. Did he just do that. 2

*Day of One Direction concert*

Still Nell's pov'

As we walk in to the stadium my hand in Elie's as we get bombarded with teenage girls and guys around us we quickly find our seats after walking around the massive stadiums halls. Surprisingly we are quite faraway from the stage considering we had backstage passes after the show. We find our seats and the support act shuffles on stage surprisingly again its Jessica Mauboy I like her kinda, apparently she's a bit of a bitch though but she still has an amazing voice and I'm not going to judge her talent by a bit of bitchyness**. She finishes her 45 minute performance reving up the crowed with her -more amazing then I thought live- voice. About 15 minutes later the 10 second countdown begins and everyone is screaming and cheering, smiling and some crying. The boys start singing and reving up the crowd even more -how was this fucking possible?-

 

*Minutes after the concert finished*

Harry's pov' 

We ran of the stage absolutely pumped with the fans tonight, Sydney seriously can scream. We walked in to the dressing room thing and Lou our stylist along with a couple other people told us we had enough time to shower but to make it fast, shoving towels in our faces telling us shower products are already in the showers they point in the direction of the toilet/ change room/ shower thing. Let is no get into details I to a 5 minute shower and washed my curly locks. Lou and the other stylists did our hair to perfection and in 15 fast minuets we where greeting our backstage pass fans there where about 9 of them there including a middle aged fat very fat man a few girls around 16-19 and one small girl around the age of 9, then I laid my eyes on a girl around the age of 16. Holy shit. I have never laid eyes on a girl as beautiful as her in my entire life. She was wearing light denim shorts that weren't to short they where about just right she had a navi blue with white patterns, short sleeved button up shirt on and it was tucked in to her shorts loosely she was so cute. 

 

Louis' pov'

We walked up the the backstagers and my eyes caught a really cute girl around 15 I couldent take my eyes off her but managed to drag them off her. I looked around to see all the boys kinda with the same awwed expression. She was looking down at the phone in he hand surprisingly it was a small disposable phone she looked frustrated but I could tell she was happy. 

 

Nell's pov' 

We where led backstage by a crew member after showing her our tickets. After receiving a call from my sister on my shit house phone cause my iPhone was lost three days ago so I found this shitty Nokia brick phone and put $20 credit on it. I wad having a intimate conversation about larry stylinson moments during the concers when she suddenly swore and said in a distressed tone "fark fuck shit I have been talking for 20 minuets I got to go.!" And hung up. There where about 10 other 16-19 year old girls in the room and me Pedro and Elie. 

The crew member announced the boys will be here in 2 minuets and my stupid phone thing bleeped I looked down and noticed it was from one of my school friends i read the text and suddenly a a flash of frustration came over me. The text said " Nell. We forgot to do the project how are we going to pass if all we have I a picture of an esophagus on a screen YOU SHOULD OF FINISHED IT. I am so pissed at you and myself. I fucking hatefully love you, kisses babe." 

I didn't realize the boys where standing in front of us because I was to busy trying to think of what to wright back to her when Pedro nudged me really hard I looked at him then looked at the boys I was in shock kinda. They walked over to the group of 15-19 year olds and they all squealed and got autographs and pictures untill a crew member came up to them and told them there time was up they all looked shocked and one of the argued back at her but was escorted out. Lol.

 

 

Liam's pov' 

We finished our 15 minutes with the screaming older girls and strolled over to the really cute girl and her family/friends. The big scary dude looked at us for a split second then held out his hand in my direction I shook it and he addressed him self as Pedro, for a second I thought he said pedo... The little 8/9 year old smiled. "Hi I'm Elie, I love you guys sooooooo much." Elie excitedly said. We all glanced at the really beautiful girl and smiled. "Hello and who may you be." Harry said sounding kinda nervous and kinda happy. "Hello I'm Nell." she said with a little wave. "And how old are you little cuties" I said bending down half way between Nell and Elie. "I'm 8 and fabulous." Wow. Niall gave a "cool I remember when I was 8" pep talk. And we all looked at Nell "I'm 14 turning 15 in November." "So that's 7 months till your big 1 5 birthday. Oohh." Louis chatted with a smile on his face. Shocked me that she was so young though. 

 

Nails pov' 

The cutie introduced her self . She was actually really tall like 5.4ft, over all she's quite tall. They asked some questions and we asked her questions Ellie and her dad where friends with Nell, dah colour difference. 

 

Nell's pov' 

It's been around 20 minutes and we payed for 30 minutes Pedro wants to go home and Elie wants to go to the toilet. The crew member takes her and it's me Pedro and the boys... Pedro wants to go home to use me but I want to stay we get in an argument and he…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey. This my my first fan fic. What dose he do to her, dun dun dunnnnnn. Lol.


	3. He just did that. 3

Zayn's pov' 

Elie was in the bathroom and Nell and Pedro where in an argument, he wants to go she wants to stay. He raised his voice really loud saying "NELL SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WE ARE LEAVING." And he said under his breath, "your going to cop it when we get home." Nell looked at him and said "Ellie probable agrees with me that we want to stay." This guy is horrible. He drew his hand back really fast and slapped her.

 

Harry's pov' 

Holy shit he just slapped Nell, and by the looks of it really hard because she was on the ground. All the boys looked shocked along with me.

Nell's pov' 

He hit me, the force of the slap made me fall to the ground holding my cheek. A security guard ran over and grabbed Pedro and cable tied his hands behind his back. The boys ran over to me and by then I was crying softly. 

 

Liam's pov' 

I grabbed her of the ground and carried her. Her legs where rapped around my waste and she fit around me like a glove. I sat her down on a box. "Are you ok? They are getting ice for you, can I see it?" I said trying to sound calm. Nell moved her had away slowly to reveal a massive bruise forming and a little cut that was bleeding substantially. 

Harry's pov' 

It had been about half an hour after the "incident" and Pedro was arrested and Elie was driven home. Nell was getting patched up and we where trying to stay calm. She was sitting down when we all decided the she can come home with us and stay the night because we didn't want her to leave. We asked her after she was patched up and she kinda agreed we drove back to the hotel in silence. We arrived at the hotel and went to our room. We sat Nell down and asked her some questions and that's when I couldn't help it any more. Liam had asked her if Pedro had ever done anything else ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I changed the povs constantly I just did. It's really bad too.


	4. I don't just feel bad. 4

Nell's pov' 

We went back to there hotel and sat me down on a chair and asked me a few questions when the question I had been dreading came out of Liam's mouth. "Has he ever done anything else to you?" I looked at him for a while and just nodded my head. They all looked so shocked, a single tear slipped from my eye. 

Zayn's pov' 

What else had he done to her? "Nell what did he do to you?" She started explaining so many things so many horrible things like how she'd watch tv and he would jerk off with his hand on her boob. I was so angry I felt like I could kill him. She looked so innocent but really she wasn't. She knew everything. I feel like she is probably really dirty and can pull of great jokes all the time. 

Nell's pov' 

After I finished explaining what else he did to me I asked them If I could take a shower because I felt really dirty from the concert. They said yes and I hopped in the shower and did shower things. After the 5 minute shower I grabbed a fresh towel from under the sink and dried my self off. I didn't have any cloths... I unlocked he door and poked my head out to see Niall crying and the boys comforting him saying "she'll be ok don't worry she's with us now." I kinda watched them for a second before I said "guys can I borrow some cloths or um do I just keep the towel around me all night?" They looked at each other for a minute and then harry said "I'll go get you some of my boxers and a top." I replied with a thank you and he left the room to go to his room and get some cloths. 

 

Harry's pov' 

I returned with some cloths that will probably be to big for Nell but the where the smallest ones I could find, I handed them to her and smiled she went back into the bathroom moments later she came out of the bathroom with an amazing smile on her face. Wow talk about not letting the small thing get you down. I remember when I was little my mum always told me " tough times don't last tough people do." She literally live by that saying from what I'm looking at.


	5. Do you? 5

Louis' pov' 

As she walked out I told her "Nell sit down we have to ask you something." She sat, we crowded around her. "So Nell we have been talking. We would like to ask you to consider living with us?" 

Nell's pov' 

For all things holy sacred and blessed, One mother fucking Direction just asked me to live with them!!! I'm going to faint. No I'm not that would be embarrassing ehhh look what they've done to me I don't even think I'll be able to speak soon. So I say nothing and just sit there looking off in to space thinking of the good and bad things about living with them. 

 

Niall's pov' 

She said nothing. Nothing. For a whole 3 minutes she said NOTHING, what was she thinking? Did she not want to live with us, was she scared or angry? Happy or excited? I had no idea, the she opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again. "I will have to think about it, you will have to ask my family as well and I'm going to need advice from my friends." She finally said. We agreed with her and Liam told us it was time for bed and that she could sleep with Harry she nodded and followed harry out the door and to his room. 

 

Harry's pov' 

She is so cute when she's sleeping. Omg I want to grab her cheeks in my hands and hold her there forever. 

 

*Next morning 9:46am*

I woke up holding Nell in my arms her head was snuggled into my chest her breathing was slow and steady. I let go of her and got out of bed slowly trying not to wake her, I opened the blinds a bit to let some light in. She must of woke because I shed called out some random name "who's jalapeño?" I ask in my raspy/croaky slow morning voice. "Oh it my sister Jalya, she always opens the blinds in the morning" she said in a cute raspy voice. I sat on the bed next to her "So how old is this Jalya?" I ask my voice still kinda raspy. " she's 18. I think, yea she's 18." She looked like she really had to think about that. Wow that morning brain of hers. "Is she hot?" She gave my a little slap on the arm. "Yea I guess she is, I would show you a pictur of her but i lost my phone a few days ago." She stated.

"So Nell what do you want to do today Liam got management to tell your parents your staying with us all day." Her face lit up when I said that. "Oooo can we go to the park and play some soccer? That would be fun me and Louis would probably thrash you and the other boys." She said and stated happily. "You are so on." I said and we walked out of my room to Liam's to tell him and the other boys, who would probably in there eating breakfast to tell them the plan. "Eeeee can we get some ice-cream?" She said with a little squeal. "You can get what ever you want. Any time." I stated happily as I knocked on Liam's door. 

Zayn opened it with a smile on his face and greeted us hello and enveloped Nell into a bone crushing hug "I can't really breath and I really don't want to get athsmah coz* I don'thave a puffer." She whispered/strained out of her mouth. He instantly let go of her "sorry I didn't know, are you ok?" Zayn said franticly worry all through his voice. "I'm ok don't worry." She said in a happy voice. We got some breakfast and sat down to talk to the others. 

"Guys did we bring a soccer ball? Nellie wants to play some soccer and get some ice-cream. Any other suggestions." Nell looked at me and she did kinda like the "duck face" but you could tell she was thinking. her head shot up "At 3:00 my favorite shows on." "Cool what show is it" Niall said. "It's called reef doctors and it has like the hottest guy in it. It's the last episode, I think." She said. 

Nell's pov' 

We drove back to my house and the boys met my family and sister. I got changed into some cloths while the boys where talking to my parents about Pedro and how there wasn't going to be a caught case because the evidence was clear and he admitted it. He was going to gaol for 20 to life. I was happy the family where happy but sad for me and then they asked the dreaded question. "Can Nell come and live with us?" Liam said. My parents looked shocked, "Nell do you want to live with them?" My mum said. I sorta nodded "but if you don't want me to then I won't." I felt so guilty that I was just going to leave my parents. "If you visit us at least every 6 months then I guess you can if you want to." My dad said. "OMGHHKP holy Mary mother of god I love you guys so much. Well I love you anyway. But I love you so much." I said really fast.

"Well where going to go to the park down the road and play some soccer." I called behind me holding the soccer ball and walking to the hall to the front door. "Have fun don't break anything. Cya." My mum called out to me. 

 

*park down the road from Nell's house*

 

Louis' pov' 

We walked down the road to the park, it only took about 2 minutes we decided it would be good to play "let's do the best tricks we can do" game and surprisingly Nell could to some tricks. Lots and lots of tricks. "Do you play soccer?" Zayn asked. Her reply was so sad, "Pedro wouldent let me, it takes up to much of our 'play time'. Sad I know." Thats so bitchy if I had that much soccer talent I would be fricken divid beckam. Like she could do like 5 around the worlds and rainbow flicks to juggling and the coolest one was she could balance the ball on her neck and take her shirt off. I was sorta in shock, it was AMAZING. We've picked teams for our game, me and Nellie Vs Harry, Zayn and Liam. It's 3-2 me and Nell winning yay. We all where a puffed out and tired after the soccer match 9-8 we won. We decided Nell should probably pack some of her stuff up sense she was going to live with us in England when the tour ends in 2 weeks. We walked back to her place and entered her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's pov' 

Nell's currently leading the way to her room, her house is medium sized being 3 stories but her parents have the whole 3rd story. Wow she just ran in a room presumably hers and shut the door. I'm guessing she said "guys just wait I need to clean up my room." I heard rustling and a bed creaking. 5 minuets have passed, she doesn't look like a messy person. But she kept a secret that big in her head for so long, maybe she is messy, brains are like a filing cabinets and if she keeps so many secrets then that cabinet has to be messy. The door opened and Nell was standing there looking a bit flustered. "You can come in now." We entered her room and it surprised me, it was quite big, rectangular shaped and had 3 really really light blue walls and one light aqua wall. It had pictures of her and her friends in a love heart shape on one wall and drawings and doodles on another. The wall her bed was against had a window and the wall around the window had quotes and lyrics from songs -lots where our lyrics- and little messages, there was this one message that I think was from valentines day and it said. 

To: Nell From: the one and only. Message: My love for you is deeper than the sea, higher than Mt Everest and wider than you bum, which I love. 

Oh my god. "Nell who's this from?" I said pointing at the note on her wall. She came over and looked at it and smirked. Wow it must of gotten heated. "I think that's from Gideon. Everyone said it was from him but he always denied it. It's really funny." Wow who's Gideon.? "Who's Gideon and why would he wright that to like a 14 year old?" Liam said looking at the note. "Gideon is like my best guy friend. Kinda." KINDA... "We mess around and hang out sometimes. I love him he loves me." Wow. She just shrugged that off. "Who are they?" Liam asked pointing at a group picture of about 8 girls. "That is my squad. This is Daniella she's my best friend. This is Daniella R, Bella, Amy, gabby, Vanessa, Maria and that is me." They where all pretty girls the same age as Nell wearing really nice dresses, Nell was stunning showing off her tanned legs in a white dress than turned in to a lace pattern thing just below the bust area and had long sleeves with see through lace again showing off that amazing Aussie tan. Her golden brownish hair was flowing in loos curls down her back and her eyes where looking as aqua as ever. "You look stunning in that pic love." I stated. She blushed a little and smiled. "Time to pack. Do you have a suitcase?" "Ummm yea it's up at the top shelf of my cupboard Liam." She said pointing to a large white cupboard covering one of her walls. "Ooooooo NELL HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!" Lou screeched. Wahh I literally sprinted to where he was standing looking at the wall with the pictures in the shape of a love heart. Lou pointed to the picture in the very middle of her and a young lad on a couch with him sitting and her straddling his waste kissing him with her hand in his hair. His hands where at the small of her back trying to make her as close to him as possible. "Oh now that is my boyfriendish thing. His name is Nelson. It's complicated." Nell said standing beside us admiring the picture and the first layer of pictures around it all with him and her getting intimate. Wow she's a little dare devil. "Are you dating? You don't sound so sure?" Zayn said looking at the photos in the heart. "We are....... Friends with benefits. But we kiss in public but we aren't official." Well who saw that coming. Hint: none if us. Louis just cracked up laughing Zayn was is shock so was me and Liam. Niall. Did Niall just fist bump her? Oh he did. "What the hell Nell you can't just do things like that you're 14. Have you had sex with him yet?" Liam asked all daddyish sounding. "I don't kiss and tell. Or shag and shout." She said all sexy with her finger on the lips eyes all mysterious. She is good for a 14 year old. The boys thought so too from there facial expressions. "Nellie we are being serious. You can not do that, If we are going to live with you the we are going to be protective and that is already kicking in." Liam said the truth I didn't like how she was being so mysterious like that. She'll tell us one day soon. "And that's what she said." Oh no she didn't. Lou cut in "Alright, alright we have to help Nell pack." 

After that all we did was help Nell pack her 2 big suitcases that she will be taking to England with her. We also found out that Nell is very laid back, Cherishes her hair, play strip cards against humanity with her friends, doesn't like shoes -she has like one pair of black lace flats, roshes, and 2 pairs of vans, she lives in thongs (flip flops) - she lives is shorts and doesn't wear jeans! "Jeans make my thighs look fat." She says, big thighs us my ass. After about 2 hours of deciding what cloths to pack 1and a half suitcases where packed full of cloths. The half she was talking little nick-naks like this little stuffed bear called Gideon and a stuffed octopus named Stef, her lucky soccer ball (blown down) her iPad and charges her pictures in the heart and some other sentimental things. Whilst cleaning up her room she found her phone it was an iPhone 5, she literally screamed when she found it. Last thing that was complicated was her school. It's Sunday today so tomorrow she has to go to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Nell look like a slut but she isn't. She's just bubbly. 
> 
> Min.


	7. School. Ewww. 7

Nell's pov' *school, 8:30am* 

The boys wanted to come with me to school to meet my friends and all that stuff. I'm kind scared to go because it was all over the news, I'd gotten heaps of calls and texts to see if I was ok and stuff but I didn't reply to any of them.   
As I walk into the school with the boys following closely behind me, passing the basket ball courts Gideon rushes toward me his really long black rats tale flowing behind him I a messy braid. He puts his dark arms around me in gives me a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Nellie I am so sorry I didn't realize what was happening. In other talk One Direction holy shit, is that them behind you staring uncomfortably at us?" He looked sad and happy. "You don't have to be sorry. And I know they begged me to come and meet my friends. Where are they?" "Down by science." Speaking up he said "hello I'm Gideon Nell's amazing Samoan best guy friend." He said with a wave the boys introduced them selfs and talked about random things with Gideon whilst they followed me to where the girls are. 

I turned the corner towards the science block and Dani Riq instantly rushed up to be and gave me the biggest hug ever luckily she doesn't have a thing for one direction because when Daniella Rus and Bella and Amy come the boys are going to get fan girled. A bunch of girls where asking for photos and hugs, and then Marlene came... My enemy my favorite nightmare, she's in year 10 the year above me and we hate each other with a strong passion. Don't know why but we do. "Nell! So nice to see you. And you lovely boys." Marlene said in a sickly sweet tone acting like we are friends. Bullshit. "Heard what happened to you, didn't think you are the one to keep secrets like that after all you are my best friend." Bitch what, sucking up to the boys are you. "Yea half the world heard what happened. You're nothing special sweetheart." I said patting the top of her head like she was a 5 year old. The boys looked amused by our little bickering and laughed under there breath at the comment I gave her. She looks ready to kill, oops. "I don't like you." She said angrily. "Good, I don't give a shit." I shot back and she walked away. Nail it. "Who was that bitch?" Lou sassed. "She's just a bitch the has some serious issues with me." As I said. 

The squad came. "So guys this is Amy G, Bella Tem, Vanessa gorg, Daniella Russo, Dani Riq, Gabbi bog, Maria drac and that'd it." I said pointing to each one of the amazingly beautiful talented beat at be aing beasties, girls in front of me. The boys talked and took pics with them for like 10 minuets untill the bell rang for rolecall. "Cya I got to get to class. Got back to the hotel your leaving tomorrow for New Zealand I'll see you when you come back in like a week and then your tour will be over and we can play soccer all day and play video games all night." I said happily with a big smile. They all said goodbye and gave me a big bear hug. I got lots of awkward glances through the day and this really hot boy in year 11 talked to me and I almost stopped breathing. Twice. At the end of the day I walked home and continued packing and stuff.


	8. Plane rides go ok. 8

*time skip* 

"NELLIE!!" The boys yelled as they ran across the airport towards me. I'm going to England to start a better life today, my bags and boxes are packed and ready to be flown over the sea. I'm so nervous because the 7 times I've been on an airplane I've gotten sick. When I went to England in 09 I went in hospital for 4 days with a stomach bug that I took with me from the plane. Nerves all through my body I step onto the plane, the smell is intoxicating. Recycled air and an assortment of other bad smells. Yuck. Grabbing a set next to Niall and Louis I settle myself in. I already miss my friends and dani Riq , last year for her birthday I got her a silver and rose gold "promise" ring. On the inside it had "Till it ends." engraved in fancy writing and on the outside it had a rose gold strip in the middle. I was really proud of my present because she liked it the best. Winning. 

"Louehh how you doing?" I slurred, I've only been on the plane for about 7 hours and have taken a shortish nap just then, watched 2 movies, played on my iPad and have managed to not vomit. But I haven't eaten anything, the food on planes is discussing. "Good sweets, you ok?" He replied "Yea, can we play soccer when we get there?" I really want to run, with my ball. "Yea but you'll be tired, do you know who David Beckham is?" Wow he must think I live under a rock. "Wow no I don't know who David Beckham is because I live under a 7 ton rock that blocks all wifi access and is so heavy I can't lift it and get out. Yes I know who David Beckham is." I said I a very sarcastic tone. He smiled "We live in the same area as him and his family. You could probably get him to teach you some more skills. Your very good at soccer you know, best girl I've ever met." Yay yay yay every girls dream, playing soccer with David Beckham. "Really? Ooooh you know Brooklyn?" He nodded, turning around and closing his eyes. For the first time this plane ride I scrummaged for my gold and white head phones and my iPhone which contains all my music. First song got me in the zone, where do broken hearts Go. That's me and Danis Russos song. Singing along belting out the lyrics, but not disturbing anyone. Next song Stockholm syndrome. About 13 songs later flawless, Beyoncé ft Nicki Minaj live came on - me and dani riq's jam - so I got in the ultimate zone and belted out the lyrics. Can I just say I'm not the best singer. When the song finished all the boys where looking at me with shocked faces oops. "Sorry guys." I probably hurt there ears. "You hit everyone of those notes perfectly. Either you've gone to like singing lessons or you have an amazing talent." Awww shocked looking Niall is so cute. Wait. They just said that I could sing shit. I'm so crumpets. "Your just trying to make me feel better. Go away." I hate it when people lie. But I lie all the time. It's only ok when I lie. 

The 21 hour plane ride finally ended and we where in England ready to go to my new home. I'm so tired and excited. I think I'm going to pass out. Bees. I hear bees. "Nell are you ok?" "Bees and black dots". Falling. Pain. Black. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. First chapter thing. If this is happening to you PLEASE TELL SOMEONE it will only get better. Nell's an idiot, they will keep hurting you if you let them. 
> 
> xox Mini


End file.
